Pumpkin's Struggles (Part 2): Psychiatric Homecoming
by FIM2111
Summary: Part 2 of Pumpkin's struggles (also a one-shot). When Pumpkin is finally released from the hospital ward and brought home after 7 long years, how will things work out between her and Pinkie Pie... as well as her Brother, Pound Cake? And is it all really over? (Contains some mild violent descriptions)


Pumpkin Cake, had suffered from a bi-polar disorder. Normally it would not affect the toddler filly until her mid-childhood life; but because her magic was controlled by her emotions, her magic became more unstable than usual and sped up the process. She ended up becoming a murderous killer who would do almost anything to continue to have her way.

Most of her emotions were aimed at Pinkie Pie because of how much the pink mare kept disciplining her for misbehaving way all the time. The huge stress of all this eventually led the Pumpkin to the deciding path of killing Pinkie to have her way again. Because of her young age and pure outside innocence, she almost succeeded. However, in the end, Pinkie's friends helped stop her in time. Despite all the scars and pain Pumpkin caused them while aiming to murder Pinkie (including her parents), they still loved her and comforted her.

Pumpkin's brother, Pound Cake, had grown a fear of her after she brutally mangled his wings with a knife blade out of frustration. He has been avoiding her as much as he could since then; getting them to be near each other again was definitely a real challenge; a challenge definitely worth completing.

Over the years, Pumpkin's magic was beginning to become stable and she was starting to have her emotions under control. During this process, she received her own mental education teacher to help her continue to learn; and with the controlled assistance of some unicorn specialists, she was even able to earn her cutiemark thanks to her grown interests in making sweets with her family whenever they visit.

Every once in a while during her development, Pinkie was allowed to come inside the room to communicate with Pumpkin whenever she was on her medication; but even though she enjoyed her time with Pumpkin, even when Pumpkin doesn't feel any urges to kill her, she just didn't feel fully satisfied knowing Pumpkin wasn't her regular self but drugged with medicine. Pumpkin was fighting the urges inside; but sometimes even if she didn't want to, she couldn't fully fight it.

She never fully realized it, but Pumpkin actually ended up having more friends than she thought. Many others would come see her and even talk with her while she was there being treated; that included Pinkie's friends, Cheerliee, the C.M.C's, and even other fillies and colts came to see her. Although, they didn't come because they wanted to look at her like an animal at a zoo, but because they cared for her and her family; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna even came on occasion to give their support.

The day after Pumpkin was stopped and subdued; Spike came back from the colts' camping trip and found out about the situation; thanks to Twilight of course. Spike couldn't believe couldn't believe he missed out on all the excitement… not that his camping trip with the colts wasn't fun enough. Yeah, the news of Pumpkin and her disorder was all around Ponyville; as well as other places like Canterlot and Fillydelphia. In fact… ponies came to their shop so much their business was making better sales than ever now. Despite all that, they always still condition of their daughter first.

Now, it's been 7 years since the incident and Pumpkin was now about to be released and brought back home. While Mrs. Cake was at the health and care center, Mr. Cake with the assistance of many others were at Sugar Cube Corner preparing for Pumpkin's homecoming party; completely planned by the party pony herself. A lot of ponies from Ponyville were there including the witnesses of the event 7 years ago.

"Wow, can you believe it girls," said Twilight in astonishment, "To think that seven years ago, we were at the mercy of a 1yr. old filly."

"I can't," stated Rainbow Dash, "I can still feel the vibrations in my head from being tossed around by her."

Fluttershy just smiled with the upmost glee, "Well don't worry about that anymore, Rainbow; she's finally gotten control of her magic, and she's coming home. I am so proud of her!"

"By the way," asked Twilight, "where's Pinkie Pie? Isn't she the one running this whole shindig?"

"Twilight, darling," said Rarity, "no-pony says that word anymore; and Pinkie said she was upstairs preparing for an entrance or something."

"Well whatever she's doing, she needs to hurry; Mrs. Cake will be back with Pumpkin any minute now."

"I wonder if Pound cake will be okay," Applejack wondered, "Do you think he's ready to be with his sister again; while she's not on medication?"

Nearby, Pound was listening to this conversation. Knowing that his psycho sister, the same one that badly damaged his wings was coming home. Seven years ago after the procedure on his wings were done, they looked the same, but they weren't. His wings were damaged so much that some of the structure had to be held up by little metal rods that would keep his wings from flopping too much. Because of this, learning to fly was a bit more of challenge for him. By this time, he's already used to it; but hearing that his sister was coming back put him a little on edge. He wasn't quite sure if he could really trust her being around him again just yet. Using his wings, he quietly hovered out of the room.

"Everything's going to be fine, Applejack," said Twilight, "We just have to believe it and hope that Pound is ready to accept her back as his twin sister."

"He will accept her back," Fluttershy responded, "umm... hopefully."

The front door suddenly slammed open as a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane came through and almost ran into Mr. Cake.

"WOOOOOAH! Aw man, gotta work on that landing," she said to herself.

Mr. Cake got himself together again after being partially scared to death, then asked, "What is it Mrs. Derpy Hooves!?"

She answered while almost out of breath, "You're… w-wife and your daughter… they're on their way here; as in right now!"

Mr. Cake suddenly went to action and got every-pony's attention.

"Alright every-pony, you heard the mare! It's time to give my daughter a nice warm welcome home! Let's get in our positions, now!"

Every-pony got in their places and was preparing for the surprise. Mr. Cake went over to Twilight and her friends, "Girls, have you seen Pound?"

"Not us," Rainbow responded, "maybe he's hiding somewhere; hopefully not to stay hidden."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Twilight added

"Here they come," yelled out Derpy who was pointing towards the front windows.

Mr. Cake didn't hesitate, "Maybe you're right, Twilight; but we must hide now!"

"Right!"

"Mom… are you sure everything will be alright? I just don't know if I'm ready just yet. What if every-pony is scared of me coming back? What if I go crazy or something without meaning it?"

Pumpkin was approaching Sugar Cube Corner with her mother having great relief to be back home again with her family. Pumpkin definitely changed in appearance; sporting her usual golden-yellow coat. And she had the top of her orange mane in a in a little ponytail using a blue hair scrunchie that was about the same color as the hair bow that she had as a baby. Her earned prize cutiemark was a picture of a Pumpkin ironically. She loved making sweet like her parents, especially pumpkin-flavored ones. As she approach Sugar Cube corner with her mother but she was starting to have second doubts of being outside again near… Pinkie.

"Don't be so silly, Pumpkin," said Mrs. Cake, "No pony fears you now because you've learned to control your condition. You will do just fine and everyone will be happy to see you."

"What about Pound," Pumpkin asked in a voice of regret, "will he be happy to see me?"

Mrs. Cake noticed the slight tears in her daughter's eyes knowing that she was remembering what she did to her brother 7 years ago; she could never forgive herself for that, "Listen, your brother loves you, even though he has been trying to avoid you many times; but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you home again."

"Yeah, I guess," Pumpkin responded in a depressed way.

They finally approached the door when Mrs. Cake told her daughter, "Cheer up Pumpkin, you have to learn to let the past go. Come on, I have a feeling you'll feel much happier yourself once you walk through this door." She gave a little smile.

"Mom, what are you up to?"

As they opened the door, the place looked dark and no pony was seen.

"What's going on here," Pumpkin wondered, "I don't remember this place being so dark and foreboding. Sure, I was only a toddler when I was here last, but…"

Suddenly, the lights came on and every-pony there jumped out and shouted, "SURPRISE! Welcome home, Pumpkin Cake!"

Pumpkin accidentally got startled; she jumped back while standing in a defense like pose with her horn glowing.

"AHH, what's going on?! Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Oh my gosh," said her mother in a slightly panicked state, "Pumpkin, easy, easy! Can't you see; it's a surprise welcoming home party… for you!"

Pumpkin suddenly started to calm down and her horn stopped glowing. She looked all around the room and noticed that her mother's words were true. She was standing in a state of shock.

"For… for me?"

"That's right Pumpkin;" said Mr. Cake said with a tear in his eye, "welcome back. Come on every-pony; let's give a loud welcoming applause for our daughter!"

Despite Pumpkin's off-guard reaction, every pony in the place started cheering and stomping hooves while yelling 'Welcome Home, Pumpkin!' They were all very grateful that Pumpkin was back home after having to be cooped up in a psychological ward for 7 seven years; and they especially felt glad for the cakes.

"This is all for me," said Pumpkin with a tear trickling from her eye, "I… don't know what to say."

"Every –pony here helped get this party ready just for you;" said Mr. Cake while pointing around the room, "the food, decorations, and we even prepared some party games!"

Mrs. Cake then continued, "They were also so generous enough that they brought you some welcoming home gifts as well."

"What," Pumpkin exclaimed, "you didn't have to do that!"

"Well, they didn't have to, but they still did out of their friendship for you."

"Fr… friends?" A slight smile found itself upon Pumpkin's face as she continued to wipe away some tears.

"Of course," continued Mr. Cake, "none of this would be possible without proper planning of a certain mare that I think you should know. A certain… **pink** mare."

Pumpkin's head went all-a-buzz pondering over the slightly familiar detail her mother said. "Pink… mare?"

"Thaaaaaaat's right, Pumpkin," a high-pitched voice shouted. Sliding straight down the stairs, a pink mare suddenly appeared holding balloons and blowing a party whistle. "It's me, your bestest best friend Pinkie Pie; welcome home!"

Twilight gave her friends a low-eyed look and smirked a bit, "And… there is her big entrance. I guess she wouldn't be Pinkie Pie at a party without one." Twilight lightly chuckled together.

Pumpkin's eyes grew wide, and her mane suddenly standing on end, she said with a stutter, "'Gasp!' It's… it's… you. Pinkie Pie…"

She felt a serious strain in her head; she begun to remember everything that happened between them over the last 7 years, including her insanity day. Everyone looked at her with much concern of what was going on.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong," said Mrs. Cake while slightly panicking, "Are you okay?"

Her strains died down, and then her eyes were back on Pinkie. She looked at her in a familiar way; so familiar that Pinkie had some sweat going down her coat.

"Umm… are you okay… Pumpkin?"

Pumpkin bent down on her fore-hooves and started to continuously brush her right hoof against the ground like she was getting ready to charge.

Twilight panicked, "Uh-oh."

Without a moment's notice, Pumpkin ran towards Pinkie… very fast; too fast for any-pony to stop her in time.

Pinkie screamed, "Oh no! Pumpkin, wait… stop!"

She reached Pinkie Pie; but instead of being attacked, she looked down only to see Pumpkin with her hooves around her; hugging her tight, and she was… crying.

"Uh… what just happened," Rainbow Dash wondered, "It looked like she was about to…" Suddenly her mouth was covered up by Twilight's hoof.

"Shhhh. Don't ruin this moment."

"W-wow Pumpkin, I love… you too," said Pinkie in an awkward way, "but what's with the dramatic waterworks?"

Pumpkin answered while sobbing still, "How… c-can you do this for me?! I… I-I tried to kill you! I tried to k-kill your friends! I was… a m-monster! How can you and your friends still love me and not fear me after all of that?!"

Everyone stood in silence as they just watched the spectacle before them.

"Pumpkin," said Pinkie with concern for the young filly, "that was 7 years ago, and you were suffering from a disorder that you couldn't control. You know that, I know that, and every-pony here knows that."

"But you might have been gone because of me," Pumpkin responded.

"But I'm not, am I?" Pinkie gave her a little nudge on the cheek, "Look Pumpkin, you're no monster, just some-pony with a mental problem; and you are more in control of it now, right? We're all here for you, whether you're comfortable with that or not."

Pumpkin showed no shortage of tears as they continuously flooded out of her eyes, down her cheeks and onto the floor below. She never felt this kind of love since the day she was born; and she doesn't even remember that.

She called out in a soft voice of happiness, "Thank you…Pinkie, every-pony, thank you."

Pinkie then turned Pumpkin's attention to the family room's wide doorway. "By the way Pumpkin, there's some-pony else who wants to see you!"

They looked at the doorway, but no one came out. Pinkie then raised her voice.

"Ahem. I said… there's some-pony else who wants to see you!"

As the noise died down, a young Beige colored Pegasus colt with a dark-brown mane came walking in the doorway. He was sporting a cutiemark that resembled a tall slice of cake with chocolate frosting. He looked a little nervous.

"Brother, is that you," said Pumpkin in an awkward-like voice.

"Hey sis, it's… it's me."

Pinkie just smiled and backed up a bit to give the two siblings room to greet each other. Pound slowly came forward then stopped about a few feet away from his sister. He slightly turned his head to the side with his eyes wandering around when he spoke; as did his sister.

"So… welcome home, sis."

"Um… thanks. I see you got your cutiemark; that's… nice."

"Yeah, um… so do you. I-I mean I already knew about your cutiemark. I only got mine two days ago… so… yeah."

"Yeah… I know. But it still looks good… r-right?"

"Oh yeah, it… it does, heh."

"Oh, good; good to know."

Suddenly there was a long silence throughout the house as everyone was just watching for something to happen.

"Awkward…" Applejack whispered to her friends.

Suddenly, Pumpkin spoke up again, "So… do you still… fear me?"

Pound pretended to hesitate, "Wh-what was that; I didn't understand you cl-clearly."

Pumpkin turned a glare on him and surprisingly raised her tone, "I said, do you still fear me!?"

Pound jumped a bit and stumbled; almost falling down. His wings made sure he didn't though. He tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Well… do you?"

He took a deep breath and finally spoke his words, "Well to tell you the truth…"

Pumpkin's eye arched up.

"…it's just, all these years ever since you did the, 'shudders,' thing to me, I have been getting this uncomfortable vibe whenever I get near you, and that makes me never want to get too close to you."

Pumpkin's eyes got slightly narrowed.

"I was always afraid that if I did, you might have done something mean to me again. What you did to me really hurt and I didn't want to experience that again. So… if you want the honest truth, then yes… I… I still fear you."

Pumpkin slightly bit her lip and shed a tear with a face of angered regret; did her brother really still fear her?

"So… I see," said Pumpkin with her voice trembling in slight angst, "So that's how it's going to be isn't it?" Her horn started to glow a bit while still glaring at her brother. Their parents started to worry a little about Pumpkin's reaction.

"However… despite that, I… I'm still your brother, and you're my sister."

Pumpkin's horn suddenly stopped glowing and her face changed from angry to confusion.

"That means that… we're family, and families should stick together no matter how tough things can get."

"Pound, just what are you saying," asked Pumpkin.

Pound kind of lowered his head in shyness while saying, "I'm saying that… even though I still fear you a bit, it doesn't matter. I will do my best to build up more confidence of being around you again until I'm rid of my fear; starting off with this."

He slowly took a few steps toward his sister then wrapped his hooves around her and gave her a light hug. Pumpkin just stood there staring in space while feeling the embrace of her brother's hug. He then let go and took a few steps back and said, "Is… that good enough for now?"

Pumpkin's eyes leaked tears of happiness as she smiled, "I suppose so; thank you."

She then returned the hug back to her brother. Pound didn't even jump back or try to run away, he was beginning to be used to his sister again.

"Oh honey, can you believe it," said Mrs. Cake with tears in her eyes, "Our babies are finally talking and interacting with each other again.

Mr. Cake thought to himself while smiling proudly, "Yeah, It's just like Pinkie said that day,"

_"It's not going to be like this forever, you'll see! Pound will learn to accept her again one day, just you ponies wait!"_

"It's definitely a sight to behold."

"Now ain't that an adorable sight if I ever did see one," said Applejack.

Rarity started to cry uncontrollably, "Oh, it's so beautifuuuuuuul! I can hardly control myself!" She blows into a white hankie.

Pinkie smiled and felt like they shouldn't waste any more time. "Okay, every-pony, let's get this reunion party started!"

The party went on without a hitch. Pumpkin was enjoying herself having conversations with others without them worrying about her condition. The cutiemark crusaders; Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo had a good chat with her about earning their cutiemarks; but they kind of envied Pumpkin that she got hers an extra year before them at the age of seven. She shared a pumpkin pie she made herself with them afterwards.

Twilight and her friends spent some time with her playing some fun party games and having a good laugh about what they went through to keep her from killing Pinkie. Now that Pumpkin thought about it, she began to see it as a comical moment that made her laugh; now that Pinkie was not really dead. It helped her get over her depression.

On top of all of that, different colts near or around her age were hanging around her, talking to her, or trying to impress her in some way. Of course Mr. Cake and Pound Cake were also nearby to make sure none of them had any bright ideas; Mrs. Cake approved of this.

The party went on for a while and everyone was having a blast, especially Pumpkin. But like all good things, it eventually came to an end and everyone there started to give Pumpkin best wishes for her condition before eventually leaving the building. Pinkie, of course, was saying her good-byes as they left.

"Thank you for coming, every-pony; you were all a great crowd! And remember, come by and shop here at anytime; except when we close which is at 10pm on weekdays and 9pm on weekends!"

Rainbow Dash stretched all her limbs, including her wings as she yawned, "Man, 'Yawn!' That was a great party! But what made it even more awesome… is that these two," She shoves Pound and Pumpkin together, "are together as a family again!"

"Not to mention that Pumpkin no longer wants revenge on Pinkie," Rarity added.

"Oh, come on you guys," said Pumpkin with a blush, "It's… not that big of a deal."

"But it is so much of a big deal," said Fluttershy as she nudged the side of Pumpkin's right cheek with her hoof, "After all; you accomplished a major feat, with the support of all your family and friends of course."

Applejack walked up beside her, "Just remember partner that side of you is not gone, but you're in control of it now. Make sure to keep your magic under control and keep that deadly side under wraps. Ya' hear?"

Pumpkin smiled while nodding, "I'll do my best."

"Well I guess we should be going too," said Twilight.

"Awww, can't you guys stay for just a little bit longer," both Cake twins said simontaniously.

Twilight chuckled, "We could but we have our own things to do. Maybe we'll play with you guys again later."

"Okay!"

Pinkie's friends all exited out the door one by one; reminiscing on the party. However, Pumpkin stopped Twilight for a second.

"Hey Twilight, I was wondering if maybe I could… you know… practice some spells with you? It will help me improve my skills more."

"Sure thing Pumpkin, whatever you want; unless it's something you're not supposed to do of course."

They both laughed, and then waved good bye to each other for now; then Twilight left.

"Hey Pumpkin," Pinkie called out, "I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

Pinkie dragged an old cabinet door in front in front of Pumpkin; it had some kind of carving scratched into it. "This is the same door that you made your first drawing… so to speak. At first I wanted it to throw it away because it reminded me of when you first tried to… you know; but then I decided to keep it because I thought that one day this can be a nice memoir for the both of us to look back on."

Pumpkin just looked at it, and then she recognized what it was and her purpose for doing it. Her parents was also wondering what it was too.

"It's a… picture of… you Pinkie," said Pumpkin, "…being st-st-stabbed."

Both of her parents gasped a little, and Pound backed away from the carved door.

Pumpkin started to tremble just slightly while remembering, "To think I was only 1yr. old and drawing something like this. It scares me just to look at it."

"Want me to throw it away anyway," asked Pinkie.

"You know what… keep it. It will serve as a reminder for me to do my… daily meditation and of how exactly important it is to keep my anger at bay."

"Wait, you know how to do meditation," said Pinkie so surprisingly, "Since when?!"

"Since I was 6."

Pinkie's eyes grew wide in shock, "Wow. I sure didn't realize that."

"So what shall we do next," said Mr. Cake, "It's still a bit early in the afternoon; I say we do a little family outing for the first time with every-pony here!"

Mrs. Cake looked down at Pumpkin, "Does that sound good Pumpkin?"

"It sure does; but can you guys excuse me for a second, I want to wash my face and hooves of this leftover cake; it was too good."

"Sure thing, go right ahead," her parents said at the same time. It sounded very amusing to Pumpkin as she snickered a little. She then went upstairs towards the restroom. Her parents just couldn't stop smiling over the fact that their daughter was mostly normal again and they enjoy having her around for the rest of her childhood.

"Okay, seriously," said Pinkie Pie, "why was I not informed about the meditation!?"

Pumpkin was in the restroom washing her face and hooves in the sink in front of a mirror. "Alright, so far so good," she thought, "Nobody hates me after all; I was worried over nothing. I'm so glad that I was able to control my murderous side."

_"Or did you,"_ said a familiar yet creepish-like voice.

Pumpkin jumped up looking around, "Who… w-who's there?"

_"Who else?"_

In the mirror, she saw her evil side reflecting in the mirror sporting a vampire-like grinning teeth, blood-red eyes and her orange hair was down in dreadlocks with a red bow hanging on one of them.

"Not you again! Don't even try to come back out; I have you under control. You can't rule me again!"

_"Come on, quit being a spoil sport. Go and take out that pink nightmare already; and bring more fear upon your family. They think you're tamed, they think you're cured; get them now while their guard is down."_

"No way, they love me again. I'm not going to ruin their hope; hope of me being normal. So, sh-shut up!"

_"What makes you think that they don't still fear you? Maybe they're faking it while continuing to be secretly cautious of you. Your brother, perhaps he's only pretending to accept you, but still cowering behind your back, and maybe…"_

"SHUT UP! I said… SHUT… UP!" Her horn glowed brightly and tears flowed down while she stared intensely at the evil reflection. "You won't ruin my life again! You may think you can easily rid me of my sanity again, well good luck trying. I won't give in that easy; do you hear me!?"

The reflection screamed and suddenly faded away in the mirror; no longer to be seen. Pumpkin was panting heavily from that little dispute.

"Pumpkin, are you okay up there," asked Pinkie from downstairs, "Is everything going well?"

Pumpkin took a huge sigh of relief and wiped the tear streams away as she said, "Yeah, **now** everything's well. Hold up I'm coming!"

She then started to rejoin her lovely family downstairs.

Dealing with and talking with her dark side was not something Pumpkin wanted to reveal to her family just yet; only when the time is right. She wasn't cured of her condition, but her grown experience with controlling her magic and keeping her emotions tame became easy. Her parents were on her side again, Pound was no longer terrified of his sister, and her urges to get rid of Pinkie had disappeared. She could never feel happier.

However; another thought crossed her mind, 'What could she do to make her famous Pumpkin Pies taste so much better? Hmmm…' She just thought about it for a sec, then she just chuckled to herself, 'Nah, I think my pies taste good… just the way they are.' She just felt like giggling at the thought of it.


End file.
